I Walk Through the Valley of the Shadow of Death
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: A.K.A. Why Do You Go Where I Cannot Follow? Based on a prompt from Tumblr user sagestormashes. After Wally's death Nightwing is overcome with guilt and self loathing. He eventually ends up at M'Gann's place at 2 am begging her to put him in a simulation where Wally's alive. "Make me forget him... Welcome to the last place you'll ever see. Welcome to Hell" Night!Flash angst.


**A/N: No this is not religious in any way shape or form. Oh credit to the prompt goes to irisannwest and sagestormashes on Tumblr. Yeah... Angst much fun such writing. I apologize for not updating any of my other stories. All of those are on hiatus, a/o cancelled due to my crappy writing skills, again I apologize. I hope you guys still follow me and like my stories. ANGST YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

_Disclaimer:_ Young Justice and it's characters regretfully do not belong to me in any way shape or form. Thank you very much and Happy Readings.

I Walk Through the Valley of the Shadow of Death

_**"You could've saved him, you do know that right?"**_

_Cold wrath filled eyes glare down at him. The figure steps forward pointing to the cyclone of energy that was threatening to destroy the earth._

_**"This is your fault, you were the one who brought Artemis back into the game… that only lead to his death."**_

_He shakes his head in denial. 'I didn't, I wouldn't… there's no way I could've predict-" Sharp pain flashes across his face as the figure slaps him screaming all the while,_

_**"YOU KILL-"**_

Dick jerks awake covered in cold sweat. Every single night since Wally ceased, same dream same thoughts same voices kept repeating themselves. They were right of course, Wally's death was his fault. He had murde- Nope not going in that direction again. Once was bad enough, and it only led to disturbing visions of him standing over Wally's lifeless body. Dick gets out of bed realizing that there was no way he was going to bed anytime soon.

_**"Murderer"**_

Dick whips his head around looking for the source of the voice. There was no one in the empty apartment. He was indeed alone.

_**"Artemis is alone thanks to you and your selfishness!"**_

He sighs, they were getting worse, the less he slept the stronger the voices became. All he wanted was one good night's sleep, but apparently that was not going to happen. He wished that this entire catastrophe was just another mind simulation, one were they would all wake up and everything would be fine. M'Gann and Conner would have never broken up, Tula would have never died, and Wally… Wally would be hugging him laughing as they pushed and shoved one another in a friendly game of Mario Kart.

…

_"Go, we only have five minutes left on the clock." He shouts at Miss Martian. The alien girl was close to tears refusing to leave her friends behind to die. _

_"NO!"_

_"We'll be fine, go take Jo'ohn and get out of here!" Kid Flash shouts. Miss Martian, with a look of fear and disapproval turns and grabbing her uncle phases through the door._

_"You knew… You knew that Artemis wasn't here, the others their dead aren't they…?" KF turns to face him. His face was cold and Robin had no idea how to respond. _

_"Yes. There was never any heat signatures or anything that pointed to them surviving the blast." It's true, even though he regretted lying to his best friend, but it was the only way to get the job done. After all that's what Batman had trained him to do. _

_"We're going to die aren't we."_

_"Yup."_

_"All or nothing? We go down and take as many of the alien scum with us?"_

_"We have five minutes before the bombs go off." Robin stares at him trying to find any signs of fear or resentment, there were none. _

_"What are you waiting for Bird Boy!? We ain't got all day, and those aliens are going to annihilate themselves!" Kid Flash grins offering Robin a place on his back in order to get to the center of the mothership. Robin blushes and takes the yellow clad hand feeling the rush of wind on his face as they sped forwards. _

_**1:00 Minute**_

_10 more fall as the clock keeps ticking ever downwards towards their demise._

_**0:50 Seconds**_

_Kid Flash trips but Robin catches him attaching several bombs to the walls of the engine room. _

_**0:35 Seconds**_

_"I just want to say-" Robin interupts him, no time for mushy chick flick moments. _

_"Don't. We fought, we lost, we'll die. End of story." _

_"Dude! We're heroes, dying is part of the job. At least we can say we died a glorious death, we saved everyone!" Curse that idiot's naïve optimism… _

_"Yeah…"_

_"Dude! If I gotta die at least I'm dying with my best bro by my side, there's no better way than that." Kid Flash grins and grabs Robin's hand laughing. _

_**0:10 Seconds**_

_They fall towards the center, a bright light begins to expand upon their world. _

_**0:09**_

_. . ._

_**0:08**_

_. . ._

_**0:07**_

_. . ._

_**0:06**_

_. . ._

_**0:05**_

_At least I'm dying with the one I love._

_. . ._

_**0:04**_

_I only wish that—_

_. . ._

_**0:03**_

_I could've—_

_. . ._

_**0:02**_

_Had the courage to—_

_. . ._

_**0:01**_

_Tell you that I—_

_. . ._

_**0:00**_

…_"I love you"…_

Dick lets out a soft sob. Nothing hurts more than unrequited love, in fact unrequited love sucks. Of course he had never told the stupid idiotic ginger about these feelings. Dick sighs and looks in the bathroom mirror. "Yup definitely hit the Clayface of looking like shit. Fresh air will do me some good." Grabbing his jacket and throwing on a pair of boots he wanders out of the open, and really depressingly empty now that he thought about it, apartment and out into the cool nighttime air of Blüdhaven.

…

After walking for a good hour or so, an idea suddenly strikes him. He quickly heads to the desired destination where all of his problems and pain could be solved. Now all he had to do was convince them to do it.

…

"Please you have to! I begging you M'Gann! Just put me in a simulation where he's alive. It can't be that hard, I mean you were able to alter the Failsafe one! There's no point in living without him, why won't you do it! PLeasE I NEed this, I have no other options! Ifjskls…."

M'Gann stares at the muscle bound raven haired boy, who only a few years ago had been small and lively, sobbing her kitchen floor at two o'clock in the morning. She had never seen Nightwing behave like this, and was quite concerned.

'Well… It's only for his safety, I mean what if he's drunk, he could get seriously injured walking around in that state. Just a small check of his- Wait he's not drunk?'

The Martian was surprise to discover that, 1) Nightwing wasn't drunk, actually there was nothing wrong with his vitals or mental state at all, except for the obvious signs of sleep deprivation, and 2) He honestly wanted her to create a world where Wally wasn't dead?!

"Nightwing, I can't! Please, stop crying. You have no idea how many times I've thought about that, but wouldn't it only lead to more pain? You could become addicted staying in the simulation for months at a time, wasting away slowly." She was really worried, Nightwing, no Nightwing never cried or broke down, Dick was the one who cried the little boy that used to butcher the English language and would disappear scaring everyone… that is who she was holding in her arms rocking back in forth as tears flowed from his cerulean eyes and that was the little boy who was hurting missing the one true best friend in his life. She thinks back to her first year on earth, how strange and different things were compared to how they were portrayed on Hello, Megan!

…

_ "Hello Superboy, I made some oh-ree-ohs, would you like to try them?" She had offered the cookies to her, hopefully sometime soon-to-be, boyfriend. He looks at them and shakes his head smiling. _

_ "No. But I think Wally would enjoy them." _

_ "Oh… Okay!" Truthfully, love and relationships were a lot harder now that she thought about it. They were nothing like on TV, in fact she would say that they were sometimes more trouble than their worth. Actually, now that she thought about it, her first experience of love didn't even involve her. _

_*****Recognized Kid Flash B-03*****_

_ "Hey there Megalicious, ooh are those Oreos? CanIhavesome? HaveyouseenRobinbyanychance? Mfmp Mpgsmki Mmmf?" Wally shoves several into his mouth spilling crumbs on his plaid shirt. _

_ "Quite stuffing your face Baywatch, it's absolutely disgusting!" Queue beginning of the daily fighting. _

_ "Well EXcuse ME Blondie! It's not like I have a high metabolism that could kill me if I don't eat!"_

_ "OOOH, well then MAYBE you should EAT LIKE A HUMAN BEING INSTEAD OF A PIG!"_

_ "OOOh HO HO! YOu think you're sooooo fan-fucking-tastic with your bow and your arrows don't'cha?!"_

_*****Recognized Robin B-01*****_

_ "AT LEAST I DON'T TERRIFY PEOPLE WITH MY GROTESQUE EATING HABBITS!"_

_ "OH YEAH? Well GUES WHa- ROBIN HEY! How are you I haven't seen you in ages? Why haven't you responded to any of my texts, or myphonecallsandmyemailsand-"_

_ "Sorry." Wally frowns and turns to Robin, said boy wonder was currently attempting to slip out of the room unnoticed, and was emitting an aura of sadness. M'Gann grimaces scolding herself for invading Robin's privacy, it was hard seeing as on Mars everyone was connected so their emotions were always publically known. _

_ "Hey. Look at me, Dude you okay?" Wally lifts Robin's head so they were looking each other, green eyes to shaded cerulean blue. Robin pulls his head away and tries to get away from the overly clingy speedster he called his best friend… his brother. _

_ "I. Am. Perfectly. Fine. Now. Let. Go. Of. Mmpf!" Robin yelps as Wally pulls him into an embrace holding the struggling boy against his chest. _

_ "Dude, I'm only going to say this once so you'd better listen, no one not even Batman expects you to be perfect all the time 24/7/365 days in a year, no matter what happens we- I will always be there for you. Okay?" It was at this moment that M'Gann realized that the emotions she had always felt coming from those two were nothing sort of love and affection. The bond they shared was endless, and awe inspiring, any other bond she had experienced failed in comparison to these two…_

…

"Make me forget him."

M'Gann jerks out of her memories. 'Did he just?'

"Please, I don't want to feel this way. I can't take it anymore, please. Please… just make me forget him." Nigh- Dick looks up at her with pain and self-hatred in his eyes.

"I won't do that Dick. You know I won't."

"WHY? WHY NOT? BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR? BECAUSE I DON'T MEAN IT?" M'Gann jumps back at this sudden violent outrage. "I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND! IT'S MY FAULT HE'S DEAD, MINE! IF YOU WON'T MAKE ME FORGET- I'LL…I'll-" At this point Dick falls to the ground grabbing his head in agony. M'Gann rushes forwards to assist him. "Make it go away, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAKE IT STOP! I don't want to remember anything, there's no point! Please! PLease please please…." M'Gann hesitates, but slowly moves forwards.

"I'll do it, on one condition, there has to be a word, image or something that can bring the memories back." God if only she realized what she was getting herself in.

"Anything I promise! Please, just make the pain go away." M'Gann nods and places her palms on either side of his forehead.

"Okay think of the word or image that will bring the memories back and let's begin."

…

_A buzz and crackle of energy is heard as a lone figure appears…. _

…

_A raven haired man wakes up, covered in blood, in an empty chamber with metal walls and no visible way out. _

_"Welcome to Hell, the last place you'll ever see. " _

_A cold voice laughs in the darkness of the night. _

_..._

…The End?...Or is it?...

**A/N: Oh gods… I've made myself cry. Why did I ever do this?**


End file.
